


nobody

by simpforsix



Series: wasteland, baby! [2]
Category: I Am Number Four (2011), The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpforsix/pseuds/simpforsix
Summary: Marina admires Six while they drive.
Relationships: Maren Elizabeth | Number Six/Marina | Number Seven
Series: wasteland, baby! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891165
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	nobody

Marina shook her head, trying to avoid falling asleep. With the soothing hum of the car driving down the highway, sleep seemed to be inevitable. She turned to glance at Six, who was sitting in the driver’s seat. Sunlight poured over her face, and Marina couldn’t help but think that she was the most beautiful person she had ever seen. Her bleached blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders, almost glowing in the sun. She looked down towards her shoulders, tracing the outlines of her muscles. As she watched her hands gripping the steering wheel, Marina couldn’t help but wonder what holding Six’s hand would feel like. What Six’s hands would feel like on her skin. She glanced back up at her face, concentrated on the road ahead. Her eyes were as blue as the water near the orphanage she had grown up in. Marina had a feeling she could get lost in her eyes if she stared long enough. Her eyes drifted down to admire Six’s lips. What would it be like to kiss Six? Marina was pretty sure the blonde had more experience in that arena than she did. She imagined Six pressing her lips against hers, and then moving down her body. Six kissing her stomach, and moving down to kiss her thighs. Her tongue slowly licking her-

“What’re you looking at?” Six’s voice shook her out of her thoughts. Marina quickly turned away, embarrassed. 

“Nothing.” She replied, staring out the window, a bright red flush creeping up her face. She couldn’t help but be glad that Six wasn’t one of the telepathic Garde. 

They didn’t speak the rest of the drive, settling back into a comfortable silence. And, if Six stole a few glances at Marina, the other girl didn’t notice.

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short but i still wanted to write it since i love this ship:)


End file.
